


Nutty Cake

by EnOh



Series: Bug Fables Shorts [2]
Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnOh/pseuds/EnOh
Summary: Riz is out gathering supplies in the Defiant Root and catches a familiar scent that he can’t quite place.
Series: Bug Fables Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689166
Kudos: 26





	Nutty Cake

Riz slipped through a crowd of bugs, a cloak wrapped around his shoulders and hood pulled over his face hiding his features from the public eye. He kept his head low, shoulders tensed, his eyes scanning the immediate area for anything unusual. He was in the Defiant Root gathering supplies, a routine he was not unused to, but years spent in the dangers of the Far Grasslands kept him always alert.

He followed his usual route; medicine, berry juice, a clay pot secured with rope in hand, and other odds and ends. He was ready to start the trek home when he suddenly caught a familiar scent on the wind. He stopped, eyes narrowing. 

_What is this aroma? It’s so familiar, but I can’t place it…_

His senses honed from hunting and battle, Riz curiously followed the smell, which lead him through an alley and into the commercial district.

He grimaced.

He avoided crowds where he could and the commercial district was always busy. He didn’t need fine fabrics or rare and foreign berries, he didn’t have a use for other bug-made weapons (in fact, didn’t trust anything not made by his own hands) and medals. He almost turned around and left, but caught the fragrance again, so tantalizingly close. 

He pulled his hood down further and moved through the district by keeping himself close to the walls of buildings until his hunt lead him to an unmarked storefront. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, the smell was overpowering now.

Cautiously, he entered the store and was bombarded with delicious and unfamiliar aromas—nuts, berries, honey, and sweetness. A large bee stood in front of an even larger oven, removing several pastries from a tray and moving it to the nearby table with quick precision.

The bee moved and caught sight of Riz, perking up and smiling brightly, “Oh, I didn’t see you there! I’m Crisbee and welcome to, uh, Crisbee’s!” 

Riz gave a curt nod and turned his attention to the display where several ingredients and pastries were neatly lined up side-by-side. His eyes suddenly went wide and he leaned forward, muttering to himself, “Ah, these are…!” 

There was no doubt that these were the “cakes” Kabbu, Vi, and Leif had brought his sister before. He looked at the price tag and winced.

_Oof, 10 berries? That’s a lot…_

“Would you like one?”

Riz tensed, his hand twitching in reflex around a phantom spear, before relaxing (slightly). He stared at the Nutty Cakes, indecisive because 10 berries _was_ a lot, but thought about his sister—She asked for so little and he did like to see her happy.

“Yes, just one please.”

The large bee hummed, jovial and carefree, taking one of the cakes before walking to the other table and setting it beside the freshly baked pastries. He carefully wrapped the Nutty Cake in a small decorated leaf, “You know, not many bugs buy these,” he said idly, “I always end up with a bunch of em’ leftover!” he laughed but Riz swore he sounded almost disappointed.

“My…Friends,” the word didn’t quite feel right to describe the trio who invaded his home, but he also didn’t feel like getting into the technicalities of his relation to them, “Brought one for my sister once. We shared it with our father and I thought I’d…”

He cringed, he was sharing too much unnecessary information and decided to stop talking.

Crisbee hummed, “Oh, is that so?”

“…”

“…”

_Was it just him or was the large bee taking a little too long to wrap a single cake?_

Crisbee then turned around and walked to Riz, holding out two parcels, the wrapped Nutty Cake and another leaf folded into the shape of a box. Riz blinked.

“I just made these!” Crisbee explained, “They’re my personal specialty!”

“I can’t afford—” Riz started but was cut off by Crisbee’s hasty correction.

“—No, no! They’re on the house!”

Riz hesitated before taking the parcels from Crisbee slowly.

“Make sure to share them with your sister!”

“Thank you, I will…I’m sure she’ll—we’ll enjoy them.”

Crisbee beamed.

Riz paid for the Nutty Cake and as he was leaving the bakery, he stopped and looked back to Crisbee, “I’m Riz,” it felt so unfamiliar to introduce himself, he usually preferred to keep his identity a secret from outsiders, but he felt like owed the bee that much for his kindness.

“It was nice to meet you Riz, I hope you’ll come again,” the bee smiled at him and he nodded in response before leaving.

As Riz left the Defiant Root, he inhaled, taking in the sweet aroma of the pastries and smiled to himself, eager to get home and share with Rizza and his father.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m headcanoning that Riz’s father's name is Rizzo (since y’know "Riz" and "Rizza"), but I didn’t really have an organic way to bring it up, so here it is in a footnote.


End file.
